


Snapshots of an OT3

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini prompt fics, based around my three favourite Legends, Len, Mick and Ray. </p><p>Some from my <a href="http://leonardsnarts.co.vu">Tumblr</a>, some I've just written to get past the fug in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter List

**Author's Note:**

> This is just somewhere to dump all my little snippets of fic. I write about these guys all the time, in a vague attempt to get longer fic ideas or the motivation to finish my longer stories. 
> 
> Any major warnings will be tagged in each individual ficlet, but they're mostly just daft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings, and prompts for the mini-fics in the collection. 
> 
> If you'd like to request one of these, hop in my [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com/ask) ask!

1) ColdAtom: "I could never hate you. That's the problem."  
2) ColdAtom: “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”  
3) ColdWave: “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”  
4) ColdAtom: “Why the hell are you bleeding?”  
5) ColdAtom: “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”  
6) ColdAtom: “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”  
7) ColdAtom: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
8) ColdAtom: "I don't want to be drunk anymore, can you hit the off switch?"  
9) E2 ColdAtom, & Mick: "Can we do lunch at 3? I have a blowjob scheduled for 2."  
10) ColdAtom: Screwing up the timeline.  
11) AtomWave: "Just once."  
12) ColdAtomWave: "I need you to leave."  
13) ColdAtom: "No one needs to know."  
14) ColdWave: "We shouldn't be doing this."  
15) AtomWave, & Snart: “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”  
16) ColdAtom: “Please, don’t leave.”  
17) ColdAtom: "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"


	2. ColdAtom: "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous, for number 54 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem."

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.” 

Ray is drunk, he’s hurting and he’s pretty certain Snart, Len is about to punch him again. He’s not supposed to be saying this, not supposed to be telling Len that he has feelings for him. 

It’s been weeks since they’ve spent any time together, without Len sneering anytime he’s around him, without him spitting his name out like it’s poison, but Ray misses him. It’s ridiculous, and it’s messy, and it’s completely nonsensical, but there it is. There’s no equation to explain Leonard Snart’s gravitational pull. No matter how much Len pushes him away, Ray wants to pull him back. 

“You should hate me.” Len tells him, staring at his scotch glass, “You deserve better.”

Ray smiles, nudges Len, “So do you.”


	3. ColdAtom: “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous, for number 80 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight dub-conny stuff, love spells.

“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”  
On the list of things he’d expected to hear from Stein today, that was definitely somewhere around him renouncing science and becoming a priest. Maybe a little higher, but definitely around there.

“And really, I’m flattered.” Ray has his back against the wall of the lab, is trying to edge his way to the door as quickly as possible.

“You need someone who appreciates your brain, as well as your other _assets_. You shouldn’t just settle for a pretty face, you need a pretty brain too.” Stein purrs, purrs, Ray wants to cry.

He nods, makes a noise that he hopes doesn’t sound like a sob, and curses magic again.

(Love spells. Who punishes someone for not recognising flirting with a love spell? One that makes him apparently irresistible to everyone he passes? Ray hates magic!)

“I’ll bear that in mind, Professor.” Ray whimpers.

“Oh, I like that. You can call me Professor while I suck – ”

Ray is spared from the end of the sentence by a blast of icy lightening through the lab, knocking Stein to the floor.

“None of us need to live with that image.” Snart’s voice announces, as he strides into the lab.

Ray knows he should rush over to Stein, check he’s okay, but he’s not entirely sure he’ll remain unmolested if he moves from the wall.

“Is he dead?” Ray asks.

Len fixes him with a glare, “Yes, Raymond, I’m so desperately in love with you that I killed my competition.”

It takes Ray a moment to realise Snart is joking.

“Wait, you’re not suddenly crazy about me?” Ray asks, “You don’t want to tear my clothes off and find creative uses for your cold gun?”

Ray lets out an involuntary shudder at the memory of Mick’s advances.

Len just looks at him like he’s grown an extra head.

“How are you immune?” Ray asks, moving from his spot at the wall, now he knows Len isn’t going to jump him.

“It’s called self control.” Len replies, “Also I don’t like you.”

Ray nods, isn’t disappointed, “Good to know.”

There’s a groan from Stein on the floor, and he starts to move.

“Unless you want to discover what else Stein wants you to call him, I suggest we abandon the love boat and fix this.”

Ray nods, “Agreed.”


	4. ColdWave: “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [zenasu17](http://zenasu17.tumblr.com/), for number 59 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.” 

It’s the most heartfelt Mick has ever been. He sounds heartbroken, sounds beaten down, raw and cut open. Len wants to beg him to stay, wants to grab his face, kiss his split lip and grovel for forgiveness, to tell him that this ride isn’t worth it without Mick by his side. 

He wants to believe they can both have real futures, if not as heroes, or legends, then as Mick-and-Len. 

He wants nothing more than to believe Mick won’t become disillusioned with the reality of their mission, that he won’t snap and kill the next person who looks at him wrong, that he won’t become bored with the world they’re trying to save. 

“Len.” 

Len doesn’t think he’s ever heard Mick sound so desperate, and he’s never wanted so badly to believe there’s real goodness in him.

“Mick.” He doesn’t recognise his own voice. 

Mick looks down to his feet, shakes his head. He huffs a small, disappointed laugh. He shoves his hands into his pockets. He doesn’t look back as he walks away from Len.

“Good luck being a hero, Snart.”


	5. ColdAtom: “Why the hell are you bleeding?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [maidoftheriver](http://maidoftheriver.tumblr.com/), for number 69 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “Why the hell are you bleeding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark, scarring, mutilation.

“What just happened? How did I end up here?” Ray asks, looking round frantically.

His eyes settle finally on Len, who is knelt on the floor by him, and _oh_.

His closely cropped hair is gone, his head is completely bald. Oh, and there are a mess of bloody, intricate swirling patterns cut into his face, his neck, across his newly bald skull.

“Why the hell are you bleeding?”

Smooth, Palmer, definitely the most worrying thing here.

“Ritual sacrifice.” Len says, as if that explains everything. Though Ray supposes it pretty much does, explains the shapes along his face, why they look so meticulously placed.

It doesn’t quite explain why he’s got an unsettling urge to kiss the wounds, stain his lips red with Len’s blood.

He settles for lifting a hand, following the lines of the pattern, across Len’s forehead with a finger. Len hisses, but doesn’t stop him.

“Who did this?” Ray asks.

“He apparently has many names, but never felt obliged to share any before slicing my face open.” Len explains, “Freddy Krueger did the job in a pinch.”

Ray pulls his hand back, “We need to get you back to the ship, Gideon’s medical protocols…”

“Can’t fix magic.” Len enunciates every word, as if to try and get the point across, “I’m stuck like this. As ugly on the outside, as I am on the inside. His words, not mine.”

Ray feels an urge to reassure him, to tell him how gorgeous he still looks, bleeding and scarred, but keeps his mouth shut. He and Len are learning to use their words in this thing, but that somehow feels like a step too far. Too intimate, too serious, too real.

“Len…”

“We need to get back to the ship,” Len shuts down any attempts Ray may have been about to make, “Or do you need another nap?”  
—

_There is little that frightens Len anymore. Mick has gone, his own death is inevitable, he’s done prison so often it’s no longer a deterrent. He’s certain, up til this moment, that all he fears is losing Lisa and turning into his father._

_Until his good, noble Ray is stood above him, eyes glowing an unnatural gold and a curved dark glass blade in his hand._

_And suddenly, losing and loving Ray has become his biggest fear._


	6. ColdAtom: “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by two anons, for number 88 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

“Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

Across the wall of Len and Ray’s shared quarters is a ‘Just Married’ banner, a basket on the bed holds a bouquet of condoms and a container of lube that can only be described as optimistically large. There’s a bottle of champagne, and a small cake, complete with a cake topper that is a surprisingly good likeness of Len and Ray.

On top of their pillow is a note in Sara’s loopy scrawl telling them they have the ship to themselves for a few days, and _dear God, please disinfect any of the surfaces you two canoodle on. ;)_

“You drunkenly use canoodle one time,” Ray flicks the note back to the bed.

“I’m going to regret this,” Len says, tearing his eyes away from their romantic gifts, to look at his sort of husband, “but why do the team think we’re married?”

“Error in communications?” Ray offers, sounding unconvinced himself.

“Plain English.”

“I might have told Gideon about us.”

“And they got married from that?”

“They probably got married from, um, 'taken the next logical step’. Gideon must have told the team, and got them to help them decorate.” Ray has the good grace to sound sheepish, “I just meant we were officially sharing our quarters. I’d assumed that an intelligent system like Gideon would be conscious of the steps in any romantic relationship!”

Len fixes him with a look, “ _Why?_ ”

Ray doesn’t think he’s ever heard Len sound so utterly done with him.

He also wishes he had an answer that wasn’t getting naked to distract him. It’s very effective, but now is not the time. Instead he shrugs.

Len waves it off, shakes his head, “Idiot.”

The word is loaded with affection, like Len’s own little pet name.

Len approaches the bed, picks out one of the condom flowers. He twirls it in his fingers, smiling as he does. Ray adores that smile, thinks he fell in love the first time he saw a real smile from Len.

“I can explain what happened to Gideon, and the team, tell them we’re just cohabiting if this makes you uncomfortable?” Ray offers.

“You could,” Len’s voice has dipped, low and seductive, “Alternatively, we see if we can get through a dozen condom roses before they want the ship back.”

(Yes, yes they can.)


	7. ColdAtom: “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous, for number 99 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Kendra/Ray.

“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

“Careful, Raymond, you’re starting to sound like me.” Snart purrs, and ugh, how is this Ray’s life?

Ray slams the door shut behind them, and he’s pretty certain the entire cabin shakes. Abandoned with Snart, in the 1800’s in an old log cabin, with no modern amenities and no way out. He’s seen this movie, and he’s pretty certain it involved bear maulings.

And cannibals.

And sometimes mutants.

“The team will find us soon, til then relax.” Snart drops back onto an old looking chair, leans back, legs spread a little too wide, “We have a whole cabin just the two of us.”

“And if they don’t find us? What if we’re stuck in the 19th century? No family, no friends.” Ray lists off, “No technology.”

“Van Gogh, Monet, Degas, and no state of the art security systems.” Snart lists off, “A thieves paradise.”

Ray drops onto the chair opposite Snart, “I suppose I could become your accomplice.”

“After last time, no thanks. Besides,” Snart gives him a look, his smirk turning subtly from sharp, to lascivious, “I need a partner who will cover my ass, not just stare at it.”

And therein lies the crux of Ray’s real problem with being stranded with him.

Ray and Kendra had been talking, discussing their flirtation, whether it was something that was going to affect them working together. Somehow Ray’s insistence that he was perfectly capable of keeping his libido under control had lead to him announcing he’d got the job done when working with Snart, and Snart was like every bad boy fantasy he’d ever had come to life.

Moments later, Snart appeared, and neither Ray nor Kendra dared ask him how much he’d overheard.

“I knew you’d heard that.”

If he ever gets back to the future, he’s inventing a system to stop him running his mouth. He’s sure Felicity will want in.

“You should have said something, we could have had a little fun before you got the girl.”

Ray hates the way his body reacts to the way Snart says fun, like his dick felt obligated to sit up and listen to the offer.

“Unless you two aren’t exclusive.” Snart offers, leaning forward, eyes raking up and down Ray’s body, “I don’t mind sharing.”

They aren’t. They’ve agreed to just see how things go, do what feels right and Ray really wishes Snart’s offer didn’t feel so right.

“Snart.”

“Raymond.”

This is a monumentally bad idea.

But what’s one more of those?


	8. ColdAtom: "I can't believe you talked me into this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous, for number 25 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been waiting for someone to ask you since you joined the team.” Len says, as Ray clicks the final piece into place on Len’s new shrinking exoskeleton. 

“I had hoped it might be someone who wouldn’t use my technology for evil.” 

“Evil? Really?” 

“Maybe evil is a little strong. Criminal mischief?” 

Len smiles, “I like criminal mischief.”

“Which is exactly the problem.” 

Len holds a hand up, in a perfect mockery of the boy scout salute, “I promise to do no criminal mischief while in your suit.” 

“Thank you.”

“Unless I’m ordered to by our renegade captain, or I need to keep from blowing my cover,” Len continues, “Or I just really want to.”

“That’s… that’s literally no promise at all.”

“Then it’s almost a given I’ll keep it, isn’t it?”


	9. ColdAtom: "I don't want to be drunk anymore, can you hit the off switch?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-66752.html) entry on TFLN.

Ray is melting. He’s pretty certain he’s turned into a big blob of melting jelly, and he’s spilling over the sides of the bar stool he’s collapsed on. His head is on the bar, and he’s chuckling quietly to himself. 

“’M dying.” 

“You’re drunk.” Leonard helpfully supplies from next to him. 

“’M not drunk. ‘M a scientis’ an’ this is m’body meltin’ and _dyin’_.”

“You’re a melodramatic drunk.” Leonard corrects himself. 

Ray turns his head and looks up at Leonard. They’ve drunk the same amount, Leonard probably a little more, and Ray’s the one who is dying. How is that possible? How is that fair? 

“Functional alcoholic.” Leonard helpfully points out, reading Ray’s mind. Whoa, is Leonard a meta? 

“You’re thinking outloud, idiot.” 

“’M not an idiot. I’m a genius.” Ray pushes himself upright, overbalances, and falls off the back of his stool. 

“Ow.” 

Leonard peers down at him from atop his own stool, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. 

“I don’t wanna be drunk anymore.” Ray grumbles, “Can you hit the off switch?”

Leonard gently kicks him in the side, “That work?”

Ray groans, and curls into himself on the floor, “Wake me when I’m dead.”


	10. E2 ColdAtom, & Mick: "Can we do lunch at 3? I have a blowjob scheduled for 2."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-65855.html) TFLN entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth 2, because I’m obsessed with the idea of these two as a cute secret couple, but I literally cannot finish a full fic.

Len pulls his glasses off, and rubs at his eyes. All the words are running together on his reports, and he’s ready to fall asleep at his desk. His two saving graces are the promise of a late lunch with Mick, and Ray’s return from his week in Starling. 

He wants to scream from the rooftops about how excited he is for Ray coming back, but as their relationship is still in its infancy, and they’re officially still employer and employee, he stays silent. He simply smiles at the soppy texts he’s received over the past few days, and wonders exactly when someone turned him into this.

It’s been years since anyone has got this deep under his skin, broken past every wall he’s built up. He told himself nobody would get this close again, and then along comes the human embodiment of sunshine to melt his icy heart.

His cell buzzes across the desk, the yellow LED flashing alerting him to the fact it’s a message from Ray. He puts his glasses back on, and opens the message.

_I’ll be back around 2, need me to report to your office to give you an oral report about my trip?_

Leonard smiles, is about to tap out a reply, encouraging Ray’s plans for misbehaviour, when a second message comes through.

_You totally got that I meant I want to suck you off, right?_

Leonard is so goddamn in love it hurts. 

_I was expecting you to multitask._

He taps out a quick message to Mick, the only person who knows about his relationship with Ray, the only person he can trust with the sensitive information. 

_Can we do lunch at 3? I have a blowjob scheduled for 2._

Mick, who apparently never has anything better to do as Fire Chief, replies almost instantly.

 _You schedule blowjobs?_  
__  
God, I wish I was the mayor.


	11. ColdAtom: Screwing up the timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of a fic for ColdAtom week, but I lost motivation and any ideas for it, so it's been posted as a little snippet on it's own.

“What did you do, Raymond?”

Leonard has to repress the urge he feels to apologise for waking Ray up, for being short with him, for not knocking before storming in. He has to repress the giddy thrill he feels at being in Ray’s room, while the younger man is sleeping. He tries to dampen down the desire to catalogue Ray’s cute sleepy look, and Ray’s stupid face and that little mmph noise he made, because Len is very angry at Ray.

_Very. Angry._

And Ray is still mostly asleep.

“Whayyawan Snart?” Ray burbles.

Len is ridiculously happy to discover Ray doesn’t wake up instantly and isn’t a cheerful bunny when he’s woken. Normal people aren’t, and Ray’s has never shown any signs of being normal.

“When you were playing teacher in ’86, what did you do?”

Ray rolls over, forces his eyes open and looks up at Leonard, “I observed the students, like Rip asked me to. Why does this…”

“And you didn’t get involved in their personal lives? Didn’t help them with their problems? Didn’t tell a teenage boy called Leo that being gay was okay, and that in the future things were actually pretty good for gay people?” Len reels off, “Didn’t swoop in like some kind of rainbow superhero?”

Ray groans, pushes himself up in his cot, “He was being bullied. I know a little something about what that’s like. The 80’s weren’t really a super gay friendly time, and I just wanted to give him something to cling to.” Ray says, with a shrug, “Why are you so bothered about this? Do you really hate happiness that much?”

“How many teenage Leos do you think there were in Central City in the 80’s?” Leonard asks, “Gay, skinny, angry teenage Leos in ’86?”

Ray is silent for a moment, cogs turning in that big brain of his.

“ _Oh!_ ” Ray’s face lights up, as if he’s proud of ruining Leonard’s life. He probably is. Len almost respects that.

“What happened to not disrupting the timelines?” Leonard hisses, “To not making waves, or changing destinies, leaving people _alone_?”

“By being nice? I can’t have changed your destiny, you’re still here.”

“And because you were _nice_ , I’m now completely in love with you.” Leonard just blurts out. He tells himself it’s to make Ray uncomfortable, and totally not in any way because he can’t pretend anymore, like he has been for the past few months. Hours. Forever.

It might be both. Both is good.

Ray stares at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a particularly ridiculous fish, “I… I… you hate me?”

“You irk me. I don’t hate you. Even before.” Leonard admits. He supposes Ray needed to hear it sooner or later. He can’t have the kid thinking he hates him, hated, it’s all confused in Leo’s head.

He sits on the bed next to him, “But now I remember the mysterious sub, with the eyes. I remember how nice he was, and having a huge crush on him. I remember being awestruck when I saw you again after Rip recruited us, and falling for you over the past few months.”

Ray snorts, and it’s cute and Leonard wants to punch him and kiss him for it, and this is driving him insane.

“But I also remember my first real crush was on Mick, and I remember looking at you and not thinking anything past, ‘cute billionaire I can swindle’. Maybe a few late night thoughts about Sheriff Wayne, or thinking about you as I kissed Vostock.” Leonard admits, and this is where the whole thing is confusing, “I don’t know if what’s in my head is me, or your interfering.”

And that’s exactly the problem. Leonard feels wrong. His brain is a fog, his memories are twisted, the desire to hide his feelings behind sarcasm is warring with the desire to be nice, and apologise for everything he’s said to him. He’s confused. He’s frightened, and he’s torn between telling Ray and running from him.

Ray rests a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezes it. Len wants to place his own hand on Ray’s, lean in to him.

He also wants to grab the hand and pull his arm out of its socket.

He settles for leaning infinitesimally closer, enough that he can deny it ever happened. It’s quiet, and calm and Ray is a soothing presence in a way that Leonard would never have expected before tonight.

After a long moment, Ray breaks the silence, because he’s Raymond and that’s what he does, “Mick? Really?”

Leonard raises an eyebrow at him. Half the team had him and Mick pegged as a couple from the start. He thinks. Len remembers nothing ever happened between them in either timeline. Mick wasn’t interested in sex, or romance, but he was interested in Len by his side. Thank God for small mercies.

“Sorry, missing the point.” Ray looks down at the floor, “So how do we fix this? We could talk to Rip or…”

Leonard just fixes him with a glare. He’s sure this would go down incredibly well with Rip. He’s pretty certain Rip would probably prefer a slightly softer Leonard, as would the rest of the crew – with the exception of Mick.

“No, you’re right.” Ray agrees, nods, “So what do we do?”

Leonard shakes his head, “We don’t. I silently hate you til the timeline cements and I turn into a pining idiot. 

“Is it really that bad?” Ray asks, “I mean, being nicer, being happier…”

“Ask the real question, Raymond.”

Ray takes a deep breath, “Having feelings for me?”

Len wants to make some moronic comment, he wants to put up all his walls and turn it into a joke. He wants to ignore the sound of the young boy in his head, telling him that he’s been waiting nearly 30 years for this. He wants to fight the new world cementing itself around him. He wants to remind himself that this isn’t real, this isn’t the world he knows and actually he’s still angry at Ray.

Instead he kisses him, slides his fingers into Ray’s hair to keep him close. The kiss is short, it’s soft, it’s a barely anything. Leonard rests his head against Ray’s forehead, and can feel himself smiling.

“That’s the worst part of all.”


	12. AtomWave: "Just once."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 23 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "Just once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, drug use.

“Just once.”

Mick looks up to where Ray is sat in the Captain’s chair. Mick, himself, is leaning against the side of the chair, buzzing and blissed out from the weed they’ve stolen from Stein. Ray is looking goggle eyed, with a slack smile. He’s got the cowboy hat from their trip to the Old West, sat wonky on his head and his shirt is unbuttoned to his naval.

“Weed, pot… dope…” Ray pops the p, and giggles to himself, “I’ve only done it once. And… I kinda remember why.” 

He squints his eyes, as if he’s looking at something in the distance that only he can see, “Is that fern mocking me?”

Mick looks over to where Ray is staring, tries to see what he’s seeing.

“There’s nothing there, Haircut.”

“No, no, there’s a fern and it’s… it’s pointing at me, and it’s laughing.”

“You’re fucking high, kid.” Mick laughs, lolling his head back against the chair arm. 

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Ray smiles, “There’s just that minotaur who’s been telling me stories all night.”


	13. ColdAtomWave: "I need you to leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 81 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "I need you to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Body horror.

“I need you to leave.”

Leonard snarls the words, as he’s doubled over, hand gripping his chest. Mick’s at Ray’s arm, tugging his shoulder to try and pull him away, but Ray isn’t going.

“No, Snart, you’re hurt, we need to get you to the ship.”

“Raymond, if you don’t get out of here now, it’s not just going to be me who’s hurt. Go.”

Leonard screams, the noise is violent and guttural and Ray’s heart is breaking, “Leonard, please.”

“He’s not kidding, kid, we need to leave.” Mick tells him, pulling him again. 

“Mick, I’m not leaving without him.” Ray snaps, turning to Mick.

When Ray turns back, he sees Leonard drop to his knees, head bowed and hands clawing at the floor. His back is arching painfully, and his shirt is straining at the seams. Ray’s eyes fall to Len’s hands, they’re changing, stretching, growing. 

“Snart, what – “

Leonard’s head snaps to Ray and he screams, “GO!”

Leonard’s face isn’t his own anymore. His eyes are a blazing yellow, his face is elongated, his teeth are needle like and Ray doesn’t think he’s ever been more afraid. 

This time when Mick pulls his arm, he runs with him.


	14. ColdAtom: "No one needs to know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 47 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "No one needs to know."

“No one needs to know.”

Leonard is drunk, and Ray is there and he’s pretty and he’s so goddamn nice, and Leonard needs that right now. Leonard needs to feel alive and warm, and Ray is all of those damn things. He knows he’s going to regret this tomorrow, when he’s sober and his head is on straight, but right now, he wants Ray. 

“Snart, Leonard, I’m flattered and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought it, but…”

Leonard surges up, and kisses Ray. He’s uncooperative and stiff, and Leonard thinks he might be the biggest asshole on the team. Ray pushes him away gently, “I’m not giving you another reason to hate me in the morning.”

“Raymond.”

“Leonard.” 

Ray’s hands on Leonard’s chest hold firm, giving him the option to leave or be pushed away for pushing his luck again.

Leonard wants to push his luck. He wants to kiss Ray, he wants Ray to make him forget, to be anyone other than himself for an hour or two. The look in Ray’s eyes tell him that he’s not getting that here, not tonight. 

“Fine.”

“If you need to talk…”

“If I needed to talk, Raymond, I wouldn’t have come to you.”

It’s a lie, it’s a cruel jibe that makes him feel better about his rejection. He turns on his heel, and walks away from Ray, back to the bottle and the agony lying in his bunk.


	15. ColdWave: "We shouldn't be doing this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 73 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "We shouldn't be doing this."

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Will you quit being a pussy, Snart? Nobody will ever know.” 

It’s 2AM, and they’re giddy teenagers, high on the thrill of being bad and breaking the rules. It’s only Snart’s second week in juvie, and he’s still afraid of the consequences of his actions. It’s Mick’s second year, and he knows that nothing the screws can do is any worse than what’s outside, and what their fellow inmates will do. 

Mick leads him through the deserted hallways, effortlessly dodging the security cameras until they teach their destination. He pulls the pilfered keys from his pocket and quickly unlocks the door, before pulling Snart inside.

He locks the door behind them, and looks back at Snart with a grin.

“We did it!” 

Snart offers a small smile, one that does weird things to Mick’s insides, the kind of thing only fire really does to him. 

“We did it.” Snart agrees. 

Mick tears his eyes away, doesn’t need Snart to see how warm and squishy he’s feeling around him.

Mick walks across to one of the large industrial fridges, pulling it open wide, “So, chocolate cake or ice cream?”


	16. AtomWave, & Snart: “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 82 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”

“This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”

Mick has mostly zoned out, and is watching the dancing flames of the torches the villagers are holding up. The pitchforks are less interesting, but the flames are enchanting. 

“Use the suit in 17th century Salem! What could go wrong?” Ray drones on, “I could get burned at stake for witchcraft, Mick!”

Mick spares Ray a glance, he hope it’s withering. Ray continues his whining, so Mick continues looking at the flames.

“If we get out of this, this partnership is over!”

Mick is devastated. He might even cry.

“And also – ”

Mick is blessedly saved from also by the sound of a cold gun powering up, and the silhouette of Leonard Snart appearing behind the angry mob.

Snart has the element of surprise on his side, making short work of the torches with his gun and leaving the remaining villagers scrabbling for something to take down the “Ice Witch”. Snart makes his way to their platforms, the butt of the gun connecting with a few deserving heads, before climbing up to where Mick and Ray are. 

Snart sets about untying Mick, while Ray starts running his mouth again. 

“What the hell are you doing here? How are you here? Oh God, is hell the 17th century? How did you find us?”

Snart sighs, pauses in untying Mick’s legs, “Has he shut up at all while I’ve been away?”

Mick shakes his head, “Not even when he’s asleep.”


	17. ColdAtom: "Please, don't leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 3 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), “Please, don’t leave.”

“Please, don’t leave.”

Ray sounds broken, and Leonard wants to stay. He doesn’t think he’s wanted anything so much in years. He wants to forget Cold, and Snart, and everything he's supposed to be and give in to the scared, lonely man he really is. 

He wants to give in to everything inside him telling him to grab what Ray is offering him. Good, sweet Ray, everything Leonard wants and has never thought he deserved.

“Snart. _Leonard_.” Ray pleads, “Stay.”

It would be so easy. Leonard could stop shutting everyone out, could give himself a chance to heal, to fall in love and be happy, but then he would also give Ray all the power. He would be vulnerable, and he could get hurt, and Ray would be a target for so many bad people. He would taint Ray, paint his snow white soul black. He cares too much to let that happen. 

He pulls Cold over him like armour, wears his cruel smirk like a mask.

“Desperation isn’t sexy, Raymond.”

He tells himself the sickness he feels as he sees Ray’s face fall is from the interdimensional travel.


	18. ColdAtom: “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a random number generator, I got 5 on [this prompt list](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

“How do you get jealous from _she’s even worse than you_?”

Ray beams, and Snart hates him.

“You are! You're jealous of Felicity.” 

Ray is practically bouncing, and why did Len even agree to meet Team Arrow? He tells himself it’s to figure out their weaknesses, and work out how to use it against them. Really, he knows it’s because he wants to know more about Ray and who he is outside the Waverider. He’s going soft, he’s in love with this goddamn idiot and he wants everything that comes with that. Awkward friend coffee dates included.

He likes Team Arrow, mostly. He can appreciate their distrust of him, but also how much they tried. He just cannot get past Felicity Smoak. She’s so _Ray’s ex girlfriend_. It’s not jealousy, it’s just weird being that friendly with someone you used to love.

Anyway, she doesn’t exactly like Len either, and he doesn’t see Ray accusing her of being jealous. 

“Jealous would imply I’m worried she’ll steal you away. Really, I’d welcome it.” Len lies. If she even tried, he’d freeze her hands off. Try hacking without fingers.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Ray says, with a grin that melts Len’s heart, “I love you, you idiot.”

“Whatever.” 

_I love you too. Moron._


End file.
